User blog:Persephone04/Eris, Eros and Hades, The Grim Squad
Eris, Eros and Hades, The Grim Squad ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Background: Bandle City, home of the closely knit yordles of Runeterra, has its own legacy of giving Valoran remarkable yordles that helped shape the course of the history of Runeterra, a proud feat that encourages aspiring yordle children to make their mark to the vast world. But no yordle before has attained such honor at such young age, no yordle ever came close to attaining near-divinity, no yordle ever came close to controlling the very fabric of existence in their tiny hands and no yordle was ever born with the near absence of conscience and remorse. No yordle until… A disheveled yordle named Calissa came home, to the surprise and disbelief of her fellow yordles, pregnant and near giving birth. She was a homely-looking female and nowhere near pretty even, the day she left Bandle City to seek out her fortune and her path into the world. She was quite competent but she kept losing to her much prettier counterparts in the job chase and being the center of ridicule when she did land a low-paying job. Every yordle has its limit, a saturation point when misdoings could no longer be tolerated, and when she did reached that end, she killed the human woman who abused her and went straight to death row, without trial or defense, a human decision by human judgment of human law. She was the abused here, not the abuser, she mutely and miserably thought. The day she was supposed to be sentenced to death, an entrancing creature appeared before her and gave her the option of salvation but in exchange, she must bear him a child. So the deal was struck and she lived in the abode of her savior, enduring twelve nights of his ritualistic and seemingly sinister lovemaking. On the twelfth night, her lover spoke words of instruction and his will for the child in her womb before he forever disappeared from her. She knew then that her children are destined for unreachable greatness. She knew her death was the day she would give birth but the thought that humanity will forever look upon her children with envy and reverence, she knew she would be vindicated and her vengeance upon the human race would be fulfilled. Calissa died giving birth to twins, a bittersweet moment for both her and her parents, knowing that the mother can never be with her children. Calissa passed away strangely so peacefully, a wry smile upon her face. She had them name the twins Eros and Eris, love and war, order and chaos. Eros grew into a lively boy, filled with boyish charm and energy, as if nothing in the world can dampen and weaken his spirit and his resolve, while Eris, grew as more distant and unemotional, capable of seeing beyond what was before her eyes, and both were inseparable. At a very young age, the fraternal twins exhibited no remarkable ability, no skills to make them stand out, just like their mother, but in their case, the ridicule was harsher because of their half-breed origins. The twins lived in a world of their own, with their beloved grandparents, hearing tales of their tragic mother and her broken dreams, and the day their grandparents passed away, there was nothing left for them in Bandle City and so the orphaned twins left, following an inner calling they don’t understand themselves. For nearly a year, nothing was heard from them ever since but there have been tales told by passing adventurers and travelers alike that a strange, dark specter had been sighted numerous times, most eye-catching of which is the presence of twin yordles by its side. Most horrifying for the denizens of Bandle City is that the passerby’s description fits the twins perfectly. Two months later, the string of rumors escalated into a full-blown sensation, that whispers from the underworld of society that the Reaper had once again deemed a mere mortal worthy of being its familiar, a feat unclaimed for nearly five thousand years. Such great awe only came with even greater fear, for the last time the Reaper manifested, death ran rampant and the toll of mourning bells became the dominant sound night and day, unceasing and fouling the air with the constant miasma of sorrow and anguish. A mysterious letter soon arrived at the Institute, pompously demanding admission to the League as an independent Champion, along with a single derogatory sentence, that made Summoners of the League red with fury. League officials dismissed it but, after mysterious deaths occurred right after the ignored letter arrived, the League feared what they had in their hands: that this possible Champion might become more of a liability than an asset, as they claimed in the letter, they were the mountain and mortals the pebbles beneath it. So it came to pass that the Grim Squad entered the League, a curious one, the first Champion to be canonized honorary member of the League’s higher echelons and one without a Judgment, at least a known Judgment, for the one who conducted it went mad and misfortune befell those who sought to look upon it. If inquired as to what their purpose is for appearing in the Field of Justice, Eros and Hades will look at Eris, who will smile, without emotion, without guile, “To pass the time.” “I knew a man who once said: Death smiles at us all, all a man can do is smile back.” ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Abilities: Morte Vincit Omnia (Passive Ability) With their spirits unwilling but their bodies giving way, the allies of the Reaper are blessed to make their last, valiant stand, taking some enemies with them before Death encloses upon them forever. Grants nearby allied minions 20% increased Attack Speed and continue fighting for 5 more sec. upon dying. This passive has a 1500 range effect but does not work on Champion-summoned minions. Hades: Alas! (Q Ability) A deal with the Reaper staves off the inevitable Death for a moment for a price. It permanently grants an allied Champion, not applicable to Grim Squad themselves, a contract with the Reaper, granting 100/300/500 (Plus 50% of AP) Health upon reaching 40% and below Health but making them unable to attack or use abilities for 3 sec. For the duration of the contract, the affected Champion’s experience and gold gain is reduced by 5 and that same amount is granted to Grim Squad instead. This ability can only mark one Champion at a time and is canceled by Grim Squad’s death. Eris: Choosers of the Slain (W Ability) Summons forth incarnations of Death to hunt the living. This ability summons minions that attack 8 (Plus 1 per 50 AP) times before disappearing. The minions summoned can be determined by activating the ability a second time and an aura around Grim Squad will determine what minions to summon. The aura flashes for 1.50 sec. and will change after another 1.50 sec. The aura flashes up to 9 times and will end the ability if the 9th flash was not used and this ability will automatically go on cooldown. The minions are invulnerable and will prefer to attack whatever Grim Squad attacks or attacks Grim Squad. All minions deal an unchangeable 20 (Plus 10% of AP) True Damage per attack, have special skills of their own and are as follows: • Limbo Summons 2 in number. Its attacks slow their target by 5/10/15/20/25% which stacks up to 2 times for 2 sec. for each of them. • Lust Summons 3 in number. Its attacks restore Mana to Grim Squad by 100% of the damage it deals. • Gluttony Summons 3 in number. Its attacks restore Health to nearby allies by 100% of the damage it deals. • Greed Summons 1 in number. Its attacks grant 3 bonus gold to Grim Squad per attack and 5 bonus gold when it kills it. This minion gains 30% bonus Attack Speed when attacking Champions or Large Monsters. • Anger Summons 2 in number. Its attacks hit twice times when an enemy Champion is within 1500 range of it. Enemy death within 1000 range gives this minion 40% Attack Speed for 5 sec. • Heresy Summons 1 in number. Its attacks mark its target for 6 sec., causing any auto-attacks the target makes to damage itself by 40% of the damage it dealt. • Violence Summons 2 in number. Its attacks causes nearby allies attacking its target to gain 30% increased Attack Speed for 2 sec. This minion will attempt to attack separate targets when possible. • Fraud Summons 1 in number. Its death causes nearby enemy minions or monsters or pets to attack its killer for 6 sec. If its killer is a Champion, it deals damage equal to 4/8/12/16/20% of that Champion's Health. • Treachery Summons 1 in number. Its presence causes slain enemy minions or monsters or pets nearby to revive as an ally and will attack whatever this minion attacks and will disappear 5 sec. after this minion’s disappearance. The revived pet is invulnerable and will follow this minion. Eros: Mea Culpa (E Ability) Active: Underworld as witness, a bond of blood is forged, to fight by the other’s side and to die together in the name of allegiance. Creates a bond between Grim Squad and an allied Champion, causing them to both gain 5/10/15/20/25 bonus Armor and Magic Resist, 5/10/15/20/25 Movement Speed, 4/8/12/16/20% increased Attack Speed and 2/4/6/8/10% bonus Spell Vamp and Life Steal. For every 150 Ability Power, the stats granted by the Bond increases as follows: 15 bonus Armor and Magic Resist, 10 Movement Speed, 10% Attack Speed and 5% bonus Spell Vamp and Life Steal. For every 200 Ability Power, the Bond also grant 25 bonus Attack Damage. The bond is permanent until death and can only bond with 1 Champion at a time. Passive: The bond of blood is broken, one dies and the other survives, but the Underworld will see righteous vengeance is served. If either Grim Squad or the bonded ally dies, the bond is severed, releasing underworld energies, damaging nearby enemies by 150 and twice that damage to whomever, between Grim Squad or the bonded ally, still lives. The damage to the bond’s survivor is negated if the two bonded Champions are within 2000 range of the other when the death occurred. Grim Squad: Apocalypse (R Ability) The final countdown to either total victory or total annihilation begins. Hades unleashes Eris and Eros to any point anywhere in the map where various effects will trigger once the twins have reached their positions. Enemies around Eris receive 5/10/15% Damage Dealt Reduction for 6 sec. and are damaged by 50/100/150 (Plus 30% of AP) True Damage initially and 30/60/90 (Plus 20% of AP) True Damage per sec. for 6 sec. Enemies around Eros are knocked up initially and slowed by 10/20/30% for 5 sec. and are silenced for 1 sec. each time when using abilities while in the area-of-effect. Allies around Hades gain 30/40/50% Movement Speed for 2 sec. initially and 50/100/150 (Plus 30% of AP) Health and Mana per sec. for 6 sec. The first point of the ability determines Eris’ position and the second determines Eros’. Allies or enemies sticking around the area-of-effect continually refresh their respective effects. The cooldown of this ability is passively reduced by 2 sec. for every Champion that dies but Eris, Eros and Hades cannot be placed within 500 range of the other. Note that this ability’s effects trigger only once the twins have reached their destinations thus, in effect, becomes longer to take place if placed further outward. This ability also is not channeling but Grim Squad is immobilized for the duration, starting from the activation of the ability and not when the effects are triggered. Immobilization cannot be cancelled in any way. FIRST IMPRESSIONS: -Grim Squad, first and foremost, is designed to be a Support and a Pusher. They can babysit an allied Champion, keeping them out of harm’s way and fishing them out of sticky situations. -Passive Ability is you main pushing tool and huge minion waves pose a massive threat to enemies if they are supported by Grim Squad’s presence. -Q Ability is a glass-cannon ability-type. It can either hold you up or weigh you down, depending on how it’s being played. The massive restoration offered by this ability even at early levels is a powerful advantage but it will also hinder the affected ally and Grim Squad’s performance greatly. COUNTER: Target Grim Squad first to cancel the Contract. -W Ability is your lane dominance ability. Timing what appropriate minions to summon at the right time requires practice but is very rewarding once mastered. Your minions will attack whatever attacks you or whatever you attack but will not pursue fleeing enemies. This ability is your secondary pushing power. COUNTER: Summoned minions do not pursue enemies outside 850 range of Grim Squad and disappear quickly enough if they keep attacking but harassing Grim Squad would mitigate their sustainability in lane especially when they succeed summoning Lust or Gluttony. -E Ability is another of your glass-cannon ability-type. It’s either an advantage or a disadvantage. This ability mainly revolves around the don’t-abandon-a-teammate rule and can be rewarding if Grim Squad and their bonded ally is perfectly in-sync with their action and execution of moves which, in essence, is a great asset to the team. COUNTER: Take out Grim Squad first, if you’re lucky, the person on the other side of the bond receives heavy damage. -R Ability. The dreaded hit-them-wherever-they-are skill, this ability is not for last hitting enemy Champions, it’s designed to initiate, laying down hard crowd control effects before the clash takes place and/or cutting off paths that fleeing enemies would most likely take. COUNTER: Remember, the longer the distance Grim Squad sends out the twins, the longer time will the ultimate take place, make the most of this time. Avoid being caught in the area-of-effects generated by Eros and Eris and keep enemies from fleeing unto Hades’ area for swift recovery. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS!!! Category:Blog posts